1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus having a laser beam printer thereon. The present invention also relates to a control method of an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
On the image processing apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus, there is mounted a laser beam printer as a means for copying an original and printing outputs of facsimile receiving data. A heat roller of a thermal fixing section of the laser beam printer is required to be high temperature at a print operation time. Due to this, a heater is provided in the laser beam printer to heat a print section.
Such a heater needs a large amount of electricity for heating. This increases power consumption of the print section. In order to save power, the following measurements are conventionally taken:
More specifically, power of the heater is turned off in a standby state. The heater is turned on only after an operator instructs a print operation. Then, the heat roller is heated by the heater. The printing is started after the heat roller reaches a suitable temperature for printing.
However, it takes several seconds to several minutes for the heat roller to reach the suitable temperature for printing after the heater is turned on. During this time, the operator must stop the operation.
An object of the present invention is to reduce time from an operator""s instruction of a print start to an actual print start in an image forming process.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus, having a print section, for printing an image, comprising:
a heater provided in the print section;
a prediction section for detecting a predetermined operation having possibility that a print operation will be performed;
a heater control section for turning on power of the heater of the print section when the predetermined operation is detected by the prediction section; and
a print control section for executing a print operation when a print designation is operated after power of the heater is turned on.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided an image processing, having a print section, for printing an image, comprising:
a heater provided in the print section;
a sensor for detecting a state change of the apparatus;
a key operation section for inputting an operation designation; and
a control section for turning on power of the heater of the print section when the state change or the operation designation has possibility that a print operation will be performed, and turning off power of the heater of the print section when the state change or the operation designation has no possibility that a print operation will be performed based on both an output of the key operation section and a detection signal of the sensor.
Moreover, according to the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus, having a print section and a transmission section, for printing an image and transmitting data from the transmission section, comprising:
a heater provided in the print section;
a prediction section for detecting a predetermined operation having possibility that a print operation will be performed;
a heater control section for turning on power of the heater of the print section when the predetermined operation is detected by the prediction section; and
a print control section for executing a print operation when a print designation is operated after power of the heater is turned on, and turning off power of the heater after starting a transmission and before ending the transmission when a transmission designation is operated to the transmission section.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided a control method of an image processing apparatus, having a print section, for printing an image, comprising the steps of:
detecting a predetermined operation having possibility that a print operation will be performed;
turning on power of a heater of the print section when the predetermined operation is detected; and
executing a print operation when a print designation is operated after power of the heater is turned on.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided a control method of an image processing apparatus, having a print section and a transmission section, for printing an image and transmitting data from the transmission section, comprising the steps of:
detecting a predetermined operation having possibility that a print operation will be performed;
turning on power of a heater of the print section when the predetermined operation is detected;
executing a print operation when a print designation is operated after power of the heater is turned on; and
turning off power of the heater after starting a transmission and before ending the transmission when a transmission designation is operated to the transmission section.